


Payback

by LeeHan



Series: Three's Company [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2 Steves 1 Bucky, Anal Fingering, Banter, Begging, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, It Hurts But Bucky Likes It, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Steve Gets Magically Duplicated, Switching, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHan/pseuds/LeeHan
Summary: Bucky's birthday is coming up. Steve has two months to plan the perfect birthday present and his own sweet revenge.A sequel to Only For You
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Three's Company [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144271
Comments: 35
Kudos: 218





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to AgentBarnes616 for betaing!
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more updates! @leehanjiart

Steve hurt all over. 

It was the good kind of hurt. The thoroughly-loved kind of hurt. The I-got-fucking- _railed-_ yesterday kind of hurt.

Pulling the plug out had been a challenge and the amount of lube and come that gushed out of him after set Steve’s cheeks aflame. His legs shook as he stumbled into the shower and he barely managed to hold himself up as he scrubbed dried come off seemingly every inch of his skin.

All the while there was one word hovering in the back of his mind.

Payback.

* * *

Getting fused back together didn’t feel like anything. When Bucky stepped out of the portal for the second time, he stepped out alone, just as Stark promised. It wasn’t until he was halfway back to the apartment to check on Steve that he realized what had happened.

Bucky stumbled out of the elevator and clutched the small table next to the door for balance as his mind struggled to comprehend all the memories in his head.

He could remember it all, from both perspectives.

He remembered slipping into the shower with Steve. He remembered sitting on the armchair in the bedroom and _seething_ as Steve’s gasps and moans drifted down the hallway. He remembered pinning Steve to the bedroom door and fucking his face as forcefully as he dared. He remembered standing in the hall, watching the bedroom door shake with each thrust from the outside. He remembered wrapping around Steve’s back and his front and the tight, slick feeling of another cock rubbing against his own as he fucked into him.

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed shakily.

His pants suddenly felt tight.

“Bucky?” A soft voice drifted down the hall.

Bucky pried his fingers off the side table and took a deep breath.

“Comin’!” Bucky replied quickly, getting himself together and hurrying to the bedroom.

Steve lay sprawled out on the bed, naked and damp, head pillowed in his arms, and almost glowing in the light of the morning sun.

His ass was bright red.

“How you feelin’ Stevie?” Bucky asked, crawling up the bed to kneel next to Steve’s round ass.

“Oka— _Ah!”_

Bucky quickly pulled his fingers away from Steve’s hole.

“Sorry!” Bucky laughed, “I was just checking—“

A pillow whacked him in the face.

“I’m _sore,_ asshole!”

“Yeah, yeah, I got that!”

“I’m not bottoming ever again, you hear me?”

Bucky scoffed loudly.

“I’m _serious!”_ Steve insisted.

“Okay, okay,” Bucky put up his hands placatingly. “I’m not complainin’.”

“You’d better not be,” Steve huffed, collapsing back down onto the sheets, “after what you put me through.”

“You loved it.”

“You were so annoying,” Steve rolled his eyes. “Spent the whole time arguing with yourself. Speaking of, how’d it go with Tony?”

“Fine,” Bucky lay down next to Steve and threw his arm across Steve’s waist. “Back in one piece.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Nah,” Bucky kissed Steve’s shoulder. “Didn’t feel a thing.”

Steve hummed in response, smiling as Bucky kissed his way up to Steve’s jaw.

“I remember being both of them,” Bucky admitted after a moment of silence.

Steve’s eyes opened properly at that.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Bucky smiled. “I can feel all those overlapping memories at once.”

“Huh,” Steve relaxed. “That explains why you’re humping me.”

“I—“

Bucky huffed out a laugh and pulled his hips away from Steve’s thigh.

“I can’t help it, Stevie. You’re _naked.”_

“Yeah, because my ass hurts too much to put on pants,” Steve retorted. “This is your fault so you have to deal with the consequences.”

“Fine, fine.”

“Good. Now, go get me one of those panini’s I like from the cafe across the street.”

“What?” Bucky exclaimed with a groan.

“I took _two_ of your dicks yesterday, Barnes, and now I can’t walk,” Steve yelled, shoving Bucky unceremoniously off the bed. “Get me a panini and maybe I won’t mention the fucking _dent_ my skull left on the bedroom door.”

Bucky rubbed his ass where he’d hit the ground and looked up at the door for the first time since yesterday.

There was a vaguely Steve-shaped divot at around crotch height in the wood.

“Shit,” Bucky laughed. “My bad, Stevie.”

“Don’ _Stevie_ me, you big jealous horny monster,” Steve grumbled into his pillow.

Bucky grinned and smacked a big, wet kiss between Steve’s shoulder blades before heading for the door.

“Shut up,” Bucky laughed as he slipped out. “I know you love it.”

* * *

True to his word, Steve refused to bottom from then on. After a week Bucky was _sure_ Steve would cave, but he didn’t. Not for a month. Not for two more weeks after that. 

They were inching towards two months now and Bucky was starting to worry. 

It wasn’t exactly a hardship on Bucky’s end— he loved pushing Steve around just as much as Steve loved bending him over tables— but Steve hadn’t gone this long without something in his ass since he was frozen solid beneath a mile of ice. 

But every time Bucky asked, Steve said his ass still hurt. 

It didn’t and they both knew it.

Besides, if anyone's ass was hurting now, it was Bucky’s. Despite the fact that only one of them would bottom now, the amount of sex they had didn’t decrease and after nearly two months, Bucky was really starting to feel it. 

Regardless of the odd turn their sex life had taken, Bucky was disappointed to hear through the Stark Industries grape-vine that Stark had finally managed to get his portal working properly. Bucky had been hoping to get Steve in there at some point but no dice. Steve, on the other hand, actually seemed pretty interested in Stark’s success. He even went so far as to read the paper Stark published in _the Scientific American_ about how he proved the theory of the multiverse or something. Bucky was more of a sci-fi lover than an academic, himself, but it was nice to see Steve reading something other than huge, dry tomes about the swaths of the 20th century that they’d both missed.

Bucky stared curiously at the open magazine on the coffee table. He could make out a diagram of the machine Stark had downstairs alongside several dense columns of text but the thin pages were irreparably stained with streaks of his own come.

“Oops,” Bucky muttered, rolling his hips again just to savor Steve’s cock inside him before they both got too sensitive.

“Hm?” Steve groaned behind him.

Steve stood with his jeans shoved down his thighs and his button-up shirt rucked up his chest while Bucky balanced on his hands and knees, perched on the coffee table with his sweats tangled around his ankles.

Bucky could already feel the stinging lines of nail scratches across his bare back fading as he finally slowed to a halt and rose on his knees.

“I ruined your magazine, Stevie,” Bucky sighed as Steve’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“You come on it?”

“Yeah.”

“S’ fine,” Steve nuzzled the side of Bucky’s neck, “Tony’s got a stack of ‘em upstairs.”

Bucky hummed contentedly and relaxed into Steve’s embrace. His hole throbbed around Steve’s dick. He absently wondered if Steve would be up for going another round when Steve spoke again.

“Your birthday’s coming up soon,” he said softly. “Two Thursdays from now.”

“Yup,” Bucky agreed.

“Probably won’t be able to get everyone together for a party until the weekend,” Steve muttered apologetically.

“I know,” Bucky leaned his head against Steve’s. “Saturday sound good?”

“I’ll let them all know,” Steve said agreeably, “but we can still do something on the day. Just the two of us.”

“Got anythin’ in mind?” Bucky asked with a curious grin.

“Couple things, actually,” Steve admitted.

He shifted behind Bucky, making him groan as renewed sparks shot up his spine.

“If I say my birthday wish is for you to let me fuck you again, would you let me?” Bucky hissed through his teeth as Steve slowly but surely rolled his hips.

“Careful what you wish for,” Steve muttered under his breath.

Bucky hardly had time to process the words before warm hands shoved him back down onto the coffee table and Steve’s hard cock fucked into him.

* * *

Bucky stepped out of the shower with a grin on his face. 

Today was his birthday.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to wake up early, but he couldn’t help it. He was too excited to go back to sleep.

No missions, no emergencies, and no one to bother them.

And there was going to be sex. Lots of sex.

Birthday sex.

And maybe— if Bucky asked _real_ nice— he could fuck Steve. Just a little bit.

Well, not a little bit, but at least _once._

Besides, it had been over two months since the whole portal duplicate thing and Bucky was frankly shocked that Steve had lasted this long to begin with.

He wiped fog off the bathroom mirror and patted his hair with a towel before grabbing a tub of product and the blow dryer. He left it down today, curling the front strands around his fingers to get them to fall the way he liked, and he absently wondered how messed up it was going to get before the day was done.

A grin spread across his face in the mirror.

His hair looked soft, smooth, and— most importantly— tugable.

Bucky wrapped a towel around his waist and strode back into the bedroom.

Steve sat on the edge of the unmade bed in a pair of sweatpants with a serious case of bedhead and a petulant frown on his face.

“I thought you were gonna sleep in,” Steve accused as Bucky pulled open the dresser and pretended to peruse his underwear selection.

“I woke up,” Bucky replied with a shrug, biting back his grin. “Couldn’t help it.”

“Well,” Steve leaned back on his hands, “it's not even 9 and you’ve already ruined my schedule.”

“You have a schedule?”

“It’s your birthday,” Steve replied as if that were answer enough.

Bucky laughed and abandoned the pretense of getting dressed to step between Steve’s legs.

“I’m sure it’ll be good no matter what,” Bucky reasoned, bending down to kiss the frown off Steve’s face.

Steve grumbled a little even as Bucky deepened the kiss.

“Stop it,” Steve nudged Bucky back by the hip. “I gotta go salvage this train wreck.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Clearly.”

Steve’s hand tangled in the long strands of Bucky’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss. Then another.

Sensing a shift in Steve’s focus, Bucky discreetly untucked the corner of his towel, letting it slip off his hips onto the ground.

“Well, wouldja’ look at that,” he mused softly.

Steve snorted.

“Smooth.”

Steve’s big hands slid down his sides, over his ass, then down his thighs. Bucky took that as an invitation to straddle his lap. Steve scooted back to make room for him and pulled him into another deep kiss.

“You’re distracting me on purpose,” Steve accused breathlessly.

“I don’t know,” Bucky mused between kisses. “You seem like you want to be distracted.”

Steve growled in the back of his throat and suddenly pulled away. He clutched Bucky to his chest as he leaned forward to check the clock on the nightstand. Bucky yelped and grabbed Steve’s shoulders to keep his balance.

“Not enough time,” Steve grumbled before sitting back up and pulling Bucky with him. “This is your own fault, you know.”

“I don’t even know what’s happening,” Bucky complained as Steve lifted him off his lap and deposited him on the bed. “I can’t believe you’re gonna leave me hangin’. On my _birthday.”_

“Oh, calm down, you drama queen,” Steve shoved Bucky onto his back and placed a knee between his thighs, “I’m not leavin’ yet.”

Steve covered Bucky’s body with his own and sealed their lips together. Bucky moaned happily and wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. Steve’s hands skimmed up and down his chest while his tongue dipped into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky tugged at Steve’s sweatpants with one hand and scratched at the broad expanse of his back with the other. 

Steve didn’t take the hint. 

Instead of taking his pants off, one of his hands came up to cup Bucky’s face, fingers hooking around the back of his neck with his thumb pressing against the hinge of his jaw, while the other drifted down to Bucky’s cock.

Bucky groaned into Steve’s mouth as Steve slowly jacked him to full hardness.

Steve smiled and kissed him once more before leaning down to mouth at his clavicle instead. He drifted down Bucky’s chest, over his scarred pecs, and across his abs. Bucky got a hand in Steve’s hair and nudged him further down. Steve chuckled against Bucky’s hipbone and obligingly kissed the tip of his cock.

“Fuck, yeah,” Bucky breathed, tipping his head back and grinning widely as Steve kissed and sucked at the tip.

Steve laved his tongue over the head, sucked it, then let it slip from his lips with a _pop._ It smacked against Bucky’s abs and Steve licked a wet stripe up his whole length before getting the tip back in his mouth and sliding down a bit more.

Bucky sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and relaxing into the sheets.

“Your mouth is perfect,” he sighed while Steve slid further down his dick.

Steve hummed around him and took him a little deeper. 

Faintly, Bucky heard the familiar click of a cap, then one of Steve’s hands gently touched the inside of his thigh. Bucky spread his legs and stretched both arms above his head like a cat as a slick finger circled his hole.

All memory of Steve’s schedule vanished from Bucky’s mind as Steve’s finger pressed in to the last knuckle and his mouth slid down to the base of Bucky’s cock.

 _“Ahhh,”_ Bucky sighed long and low, “Stevie.”

Steve pulled back to suck at the tip again before sinking back down and beginning to blow him in earnest. His finger curled slightly and Bucky sucked in a sharp breath when sparks shot up his spine. Steve’s finger pulled out and thrust back in with quick, short strokes. 

Bucky groaned and hooked both his thighs over Steve’s shoulders.

A second finger joined the first and, after a few tentative pushes, it slid in too.

“God, Stevie, that’s perfect,” Bucky whispered breathlessly.

Steve’s fingers stretched and scissored in between sharp thrusts and Bucky’s toes curled against Steve’s back.

“You gonna fuck me, Stevie?” Bucky asked, using the leverage of his heels on Steve’s shoulder blades to thrust down on his fingers. “S’ gonna feel so good.”

Steve didn’t reply— not that Bucky expected him to. Bucky had always been more of a talker in bed and besides, Steve’s mouth was occupied. Instead, Steve gave Bucky’s cock another hard suck and a third finger pressed at his rim.

“Can’t fuckin’ wait,” Bucky hissed, tangling both his fists in the sheets above his head. “You’ll fuck me like this, right? On my back? So I can kiss you?”

He was rambling now but he couldn’t help it. Steve made him run his mouth, he always did.

Bucky groaned as Steve’s third finger managed to slide into him. Steve let Bucky roll his hips, down onto his fingers then up into his mouth.

“You’re so good to me,” Bucky moaned as his hips rolled and fire pooled at the base of his spine. “Love you so much.”

Steve’s fingers slid smoothly in and out of him and his slick cock was hard enough that he probably wouldn’t need anything more than Steve’s cock inside him to come. Another few pumps of Steve’s fingers and Bucky knew he was ready.

“M’ ready, Stevie,” Bucky whispered, “M’ so ready.”

With one more hard suck, Steve finally pulled off his cock.

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, kissing Bucky’s inner thigh as he twisted his fingers one last time, “Yeah, you are.”

Bucky let his head roll back again as Steve slipped out from between his legs. The air in the room was cold against his wet dick and slick hole but Bucky knew he’d be warm enough in a moment so he just lay there and waited.

He felt Steve slip off the bed— to take off his sweats, Bucky supposed— and then he heard the bedside table open. More lube? Bucky wondered. It wasn’t until something cool, stiff, and decidedly _not_ Steve’s dick touched his hole that he realized what was happening.

“What the—“

The plug slipped in and Bucky’s hole slid closed around the flared base.

“What the fuck, Steve!” Bucky drew up to his elbows and looked at his boyfriend with shock.

“Oh, don’t look so betrayed.” A grin stretched across Steve’s flushed face. “I told you I have a schedule.”

“But…but—“ Bucky watched in horror as Steve abandoned him to peruse the dresser Bucky had left open.

“Just sit tight, okay?” Steve called over his shoulder as he selected a pair of jeans. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

“What the _fuck_ do you mean, ‘you’ll be back in a bit?’ ” Bucky yelled as Steve shucked his sweats and pulled on the jeans, “It’s my _fucking_ birthday!”

“And if you’d slept _in_ like we agreed,” Steve said as he casually selected a shirt from the closet, “you’d still be asleep right now and you wouldn’t have even noticed I left.”

“What the fuck could be more important than _this_ right now!” Bucky gestured pointedly at his dick.

Steve yanked a tight green henley over his head and stepped forward to grab Bucky by the chin.

“Nothin’s more important than you,” he said flatly before leaning in and sealing their lips together.

Bucky tried not to be swayed by the sweet caress of Steve’s tongue but, despite his own protests, he felt his frustration dwindling as Steve kissed him.

“Today’s gonna be spectacular,” Steve whispered against his lips. “Just you wait, Buck.”

“You promise, asshole?” Bucky grumbled.

“Yes,” Steve promised gently. “Oh, and one more thing.”

Steve pulled back with a grin.

“Don’t you _dare_ touch yourself.”

The pillow Bucky flung at him hit the wall as Steve escaped out the door.

“You’re the _worst!”_ Bucky yelled but the only response he got was the echoing of Steve’s laughter as he left the apartment.

Bucky flopped back down onto the mattress and scowled up at the ceiling.

His cock was still leaking onto his abs. Steve had worked him up real good— enough so that even that interlude wasn’t enough to fully deter him. His ass clenched against the plug. It wasn’t their biggest one but it was about the width of Steve’s dick, if considerably shorter. It settled heavily inside Bucky and rubbed against his prostate every time he moved.

“Ugh,” Bucky grumbled to himself.

He could ignore Steve’s instructions. He could fuck himself with the plug and jack himself off with his hand and no one would be able to stop him. Hell, if Steve was gone long enough, he wouldn’t even _know._

But even as Bucky thought about it he knew he wouldn’t actually do it.

Steve knew him better than anyone and if Steve said his plan would be spectacular then Bucky believed him and he didn’t want to ruin it for himself by ignoring Steve’s instructions.

He just had to wait.

Steve would come back eventually and then everything would make sense.

Probably.

Bucky was still annoyed though.

Well, if Steve was going to make things difficult for him, then it would only be fair for him to make things difficult for Steve too.

Bucky forced himself to his feet, stumbling slightly as the plug shifted inside him, and fumbled his way to the dresser. 

He pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and tugged them on, groaning as the plug shifted again and the fabric rubbed his dick. Bucky took a steading breath, then grabbed a pair of tight jeans. He almost came as he shimmied into them but he caught himself just in time. There was an undeniable wet spot at the front of his underwear now but no come, so Bucky counted that as a win.

Next Bucky perused his side of the closet. He had a couple shirts that really made Steve’s mouth water and he found one of them quickly. It was a short sleeved button down that was just a little bit sheer. Bucky pulled it on, buttoned it up, and tucked it into his pants. He turned to the mirror above the dresser then undid the top four buttons of his shirt, exposing the sharp angles of his collarbones and the curves of his chest. Then Bucky turned and checked out his ass.

Yeah, that ought to do it.

Just one more thing though. 

Bucky examined his hair in the mirror, then pulled a wide container of pins and hair ties out of the dresser. He combed it with his fingers, then flipped his head forward to comb up the back. He stood hunched over for a moment and quickly twisted a braid from the nape of his neck up to the crown of his head, then scooped the rest of his hair into a ponytail and used the long end of the braid to wrap around it like a hair tie. He secured it all with a real hair tie, then pulled a few strands out to frame his face and took another look at himself.

Perfect.

His clothes provided an alluring barrier and his hair, well, Steve knew better than to try to touch his hair when it was up.

If Bucky couldn’t have Steve, then Steve couldn’t have Bucky either.

Feeling confident, Bucky peeked out of the bedroom and, after confirming that Steve was still gone, crept out into the living room. Now that he’d grown more accustomed to having the plug in him, it wasn’t too difficult to walk around. Every other step still sent a small jolt through him but it was manageable. 

Bucky wandered into the kitchen, not daring to sit down in case he lost focus and started grinding down on the plug, and grabbed his phone off the island. He dicked around online as the minutes ticked by, replying to birthday wishes and scrolling aimlessly through his apps. He was just starting to wonder why on earth Steve had been gone for so long when the elevator dinged.

“Bucky?” Steve called.

“Kitchen!” Bucky called back.

Bucky dropped his phone and quickly schooled his excited expression to something bored and casual as leaned back against the counter.

There was a bit of rustling and some soft footsteps, then Steve appeared in the doorway.

He paused when he saw Bucky, then a smirk pulled at his lips.

“You look beautiful.”

Bucky smirked back.

“Thank you.”

Steve eyed him for a moment, then slowly crept forward.

“You still mad about earlier?” he asked gently, not stopping until he could get his hands on Bucky’s waist.

“Of course not,” Bucky replied with faux sweetness. “Did you do what you needed to do?”

He refused to outright ask what it was, just to deny Steve the satisfaction of having his curiosity.

“Yes,” Steve replied, smiling more widely at the mention of it. “You’re gonna love it, Buck.”

“Oh?” Bucky aimed for nonchalance but he couldn’t help but smile back at Steve’s excitement.

Steve leaned in and brushed his cheek against Bucky’s.

“But you’re clearly still upset about earlier, so we don’t have to get to it right away,” he said, wrapping both his arms around Bucky’s waist and turning them so Steve had his back to the counter with Bucky in his arms.

“You’ll finish what you started first?” Bucky asked, pretending to consider it.

“If that’s what you want,” Steve whispered back, nosing at the side of his neck, “Just you and me. Your present can wait.”

Steve’s hand drifted down and slid across Bucky’s ass, pressing down on the base of the plug still in him but before he could get any further, Bucky batted his hand away and stepped out of the circle of his arms. Steve’s eyes widened.

“Well, it's too bad I changed my mind,” Bucky declared dramatically. “You left me hangin’, Rogers, and it’ll take more than some sweet talkin’ to get back into my pants.”

Steve bit his lip like he was trying not to smile. Bucky opened his mouth to ask him what was so funny when a voice drifted from the doorway.

“That’s a shame.”

Bucky spun around.

Steve leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his broad chest. There was a grin on his lips and a challenging arch in his brow.

Bucky’s jaw dropped.

He spun around again and there Steve was, leaning against the countertop with his arms crossed and an identical arched brow.

“Happy Birthday, Buck,” Steve said softly, smiling openly now.

Bucky opened his mouth, then closed it again.

“I— you—“ Bucky stuttered as the reality of the situation dawned on him. “Can I take back everything I just said?”

“Nope!” Two voices crooned gleefully.

“We want to make this birthday perfect for you, Buck,” the Steve by the doorway said with a cheeky smile. “If you don’t want sex, we certainly won’t make you. There’s that movie you’ve been meaning to watch—“

 _“The Matrix,”_ Steve by the counter provided helpfully.

“That’s right,” the other Steve exclaimed. “We could watch that instead?”

“Or there’s that recipe you wanted to try? What was it, chicken and waffles?”

“Oh, yes,” the other supplied brightly. “We have all the ingredients.”

“We could even go see Sam, if you want. I think he’s in town.”

“I can see if Coney Island has anything fun going on?”

“Or, hey we could just sit and chat. It’s been a while since we really talked, Buck.”

Bucky bit back a laugh and buried his face in his hands.

“You guys are the _worst.”_ Bucky pushed past the Steve in the doorway and pretended to stomp out into the living room, but really Bucky just needed a second away from them both to keep himself from coming in his pants.

“Aw, Buck, we’re just teasin’ you.”

Steve caught him around the waist as he stalked past and hugged him from behind.

“You just keep twistin’ up our plans is all,” the other Steve followed them into the hall and cupped Bucky’s face with both hands. “Just trust us. You know we won’t let you down.”

Bucky pouted petulantly, trying desperately not to cave to Steve’s smile.

“Aw, so grumpy,” Steve teased, leaning in to kiss a smile back onto his lips.

It was more overwhelming than Bucky expected, to have four hands on his skin. To be kissed while another pair of lips pressed against his neck. To feel a warm chest against both his front and his back. He and both Steves were still fully clothed and Bucky had no idea how Steve had been at all coherent when he had two Buckys surrounding him.

Bucky shivered involuntarily at the realization that that was about to be him.

Steve chuckled against the back of his neck.

“I’m still mad,” Bucky insisted even as he relaxed into both Steve’s arms.

“I know,” Steve breathed against his lips. 

“Let us make it up to you,” another voice whispered in his ear.

Bucky leaned back against Steve’s shoulder.

“Okay.”

* * *

“… and then, once I’d finished, I had to reconfigure the portal so Tony wouldn’t even notice I’d used it. It wouldn’t have taken so long but Tony’s really disorganized and it took me ages to find the line of code I needed. He should really work on that—“

“Steve,” Bucky interrupted. “When you said you’d make it up to me this isn’t what I had in mind.”

They were sitting on the couch side by side while Steve regaled him with the story of how he managed to duplicate himself in unnecessary detail. The other Steve had disappeared down the hall a long time ago with the excuse that he needed to “get something.”

“I’m sorry, I thought you were interested in sci-fi,” Steve said, leaning across the back of the sofa and resting his cheek on his hand. “You don’t like hearing about how I broke Tony’s portal to another dimension?”

“Science _fiction,_ Steve,” Bucky replied, shifting as his hole involuntarily clenched around the plug. “When people start talking to me about real science my eyes glaze over.”

“Well, maybe I’m lulling you into a false sense of security. Ever think of that?” Steve asked him with a smile.

Steve was turned towards him as if he were the most important thing in the world. It was hard not to be lulled by his attention.

“Yes,” Bucky replied in a low voice. “I just think there are better ways you could be doing that.”

“Oh, do tell.”

“Steve.” Bucky shifted again. “You’re literally the one who put this plug in my ass.”

Steve laughed bright and loud.

“I did, didn’t I,” he mused, scratching his chin as he considered it. “Went in so easy too.”

“Steve,” Bucky warned.

“It really isn’t _that_ big,” Steve insisted. “You can wear it for a bit longer, right?”

“Easy for _you_ to say.”

“You’ve shoved it in me too, Buck. I know what I’m talking about.”

“Not for this long!”

“Oh, really? Remember that time—“

Bucky was tired of talking. He fisted both hands in Steve’s shirt and shoved their mouths together, praying that Steve wouldn’t push him away. Thankfully, Steve just smiled into the kiss and let Bucky slip his tongue between his lips. Steve cupped Bucky’s jaw, then slid his hand down his chest.

“You were fucking waiting for me to snap, weren’t you,” Bucky gasped as they broke away from each other.

“Frankly, I’m surprised it took you that long,” Steve chuckled. “I recited _code_ to you.”

Bucky growled low in his throat and straddled Steve’s hips.

“I’ve been dealing with the bullshit that comes out of your mouth on a daily basis since I was a toddler. I can tolerate a lot.”

Steve laughed as Bucky rolled their hips together and hooked both his arms around Steve’s neck.

“Where’s the other one?” Bucky gasped as the motion jostled the plug.

“Dunno,” Steve mused as he kissed his way across Bucky’s collarbones. “You can go look for him if you want.”

“Right when I finally got you where I want you?” Bucky scoffed. “No, thanks.”

He felt Steve smile against his neck, then hands drifted down his chest, pulling at his buttons.

“I love this shirt,” Steve sighed as he untucked it from Bucky’s pants and pulled it open. “The pants I could do without though.”

Bucky snorted and pushed himself up to his feet. He quickly undid the button of his pants and shoved them down.

“Much better.” 

Steve sat back against the sofa with a grin, spreading his arms across the back, but before Bucky could slip back onto his lap, he held up a hand.

“Other way,” Steve suggested, twirling his finger in a little _turn around_ motion.

Unusual. Steve almost always wanted to see Bucky’s face when they fucked. Suspicious, Bucky turned, placing both knees on the sofa and straddling Steve’s lap with his back to his chest.

Sitting on the coffee table, watching them, was the other Steve.

He was leaning back on his hands, legs sprawled open, and there was a soft smile on his face as he watched Bucky freeze.

“How the fuck do you keep sneaking up on me?” Bucky demanded as the Steve behind him grabbed his hips and pulled him the rest of the way down onto his clothed lap.

“I can be sneaky when I want to be,” Steve replied sweetly, “and you’re incredibly unobservant when there’s stuff in your ass.”

The Steve on the couch snorted.

“I am not,” Bucky scoffed.

“Let’s not argue on your birthday,” Steve laughed, shrugging dismissively.

The Steve behind Bucky kneaded the exposed cheeks of his ass, slowly pulling them apart. Bucky sighed when his thumb knocked the plug, then gently pressed on the flared base. With a groan, Bucky leaned forward, digging both hands into the cushions between Steve’s knees. He looked up from under his eyelashes at the other Steve.

“Why are you all the way over there?” Bucky breathed as Steve got a grip on the plug and gave it a small tug.

Steve just smiled at him.

“What better place to admire the view from?”

Bucky’s hole stretched wide as Steve pulled.

“Would—wouldn’t you— _ah!”_ Steve pushed the plug back in. “Wouldn’t you rather come— _ah—_ come join in?”

Steve pulled the plug out again, not letting it get past it’s widest point before pushing it in again. Bucky hissed and arched his back, glancing over his shoulder and getting an eyeful of Steve’s enraptured face as he stared intently at Bucky’s hole.

“Nah,” Steve leaned further back on his hands with a grin. “You know I like seein’ your face like this, Buck.”

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned as Steve worked the widest part of the plug in and out of his hole, stretching him. “You’re just gonna watch?”

“Yup,” Steve replied, his eyes skating over Bucky’s exposed chest.

Bucky bit his lip.

Steve knew him far too well, but two could play that game.

With a tiny smile, Bucky shifted so his short sleeved top slid off his shoulders. The sleeves caught around his elbows and stretched tight across his lower back. Bucky leaned forward and pressed his pecs together with his biceps. 

Bucky watched Steve’s pupils dilate.

“Are you _sure?”_ Bucky goaded.

Steve opened his mouth to reply but a slick _pop_ interrupted him as the other Steve forcefully pulled the plug from Bucky’s hole.

“I’m sure.”

Bucky hardly heard him. His mind was intently focused on the sensation of Steve shifting behind him. Of the metallic sound of a zipper. Of the rustle of fabric.

Steves long, thick cock pressed innocently against Bucky’s ass.

Bucky groaned and tipped his head back. 

“I’ve been waitin’ all day for this,” Bucky sighed, rolling his hips to feel Steve’s length rub between his cheeks. 

Behind him, Steve hummed in agreement.

There was the click of a cap, then cold, sticky lube splashed against Bucky’s hot skin. Bucky sucked in a breath as it slid across him and down Steve’s cock. 

The bottle clicked again, then both of Steve’s hands gripped Bucky’s hips. He rubbed his cock against Bucky’s ass, spreading the lube around before pulling back enough for the tip to touch Bucky’s hole.

“Open your eyes, Buck.”

Bucky hadn’t even realized he closed them. He blinked and stared across the short few feet between the couch and the coffee table to see Steve watching him with dark eyes, flushed cheeks, and a huge bulge in his jeans.

For a split second, Bucky thought he was going to come. Instead, a shudder wracked through his body and he felt his hole flutter against the tip of Steve’s cock.

“You alright, Buck?” the Steve across from him asked innocently.

“Fuck off,” Bucky bit out as Steve’s cock circled his hole. 

“M’kay,” Steve grinned and leaned back on his hands.

Bucky’s eyes widened as Steve’s cock slipped inside him.

_“Ah!”_

There was no resistance at all as Steve’s hips pressed directly up against Bucky’s ass. Bucky’s hole was loose enough that it didn’t even burn but the depth of Steve’s thrust was something the plug couldn’t have prepared him for. Bucky shook for a moment. His head dropped and he gripped the fabric of the couch like a lifeline.

A finger touched Bucky’s chin.

Bucky tipped his head back up and forced his eyes open again to see Steve’s smiling face.

“C’mon, Buck,” Steve challenged. “If you can’t handle this then you definitely can’t handle both of us.”

Below him, Steve’s hands left Bucky’s hips and his arms sprawled across the back of the sofa.

Bucky’s lips parted as he realized what Steve wanted.

“You _bastards,”_ Bucky hissed even as he adjusted the width of his knees.

Steve just grinned at him and leaned back on the coffee table, legs spread wide.

Sucking in a fortifying breath, Bucky raised himself on his knees and felt Steve’s cock drag against him as it slid out. The head caught on his rim and Bucky forced his eyes to remain locked on Steve’s as he sank back down on Steve’s still clothed thighs.

“Perfect,” Steve breathed as he watched Bucky’s eyelids flutter.

Bucky rose again, savoring the drag of Steve’s cock inside him, before sinuously rolling his hips exactly as Steve liked it.

He heard Steve sigh behind him and Bucky grinned widely, arching his back and pushing his chest out further to give the other Steve a show as he worked himself up to an easy rhythm. Fast enough to be felt, but slow enough that Bucky could keep going for a nice long time.

Bucky watched Steve’s eyes flick down to his nipples, then across his abs, and further down to his hard cock, bobbing between his legs with each roll. He wondered how long Steve would last, watching him like this, and smiled to himself.

Not long, he guessed.

There was a reason Bucky hadn’t let himself watch his duplicate fucking Steve before he was allowed his turn. There was no way he would have been able to resist ruining his own plans.

Bucky cocked his eyebrow at Steve when his eyes made it back to his face.

“See somethin’— _ah—_ you like?” Bucky asked, preening under Steve’s gaze.

“You know I do,” Steve replied softly, with a gentle smile on his lips.

Steve looked unflappable. He just leaned back and watched like Bucky was telling him about his day instead of riding a dick.

With a slight frown, Bucky picked up the pace. His ass smacked against Steve’s hips with each thrust. Pleasure rolled up Bucky’s spine but he bit it back and forced Steve’s cock deeper inside him. 

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed. “Fuck, Stevie. Don’t cha’ wanna come over here?”

Steve just smiled at him.

“Don’t ya’ wanna come touch my tits?” Bucky asked breathlessly as he bounced on Steve’s cock. “Don’t ya’ wanna feel me up?”

Steve’s placid expression cracked as he bit his lip.

Bucky saw weakness and pressed his advantage.

“I want you so bad,” Bucky sighed, tipping his head back and letting his mouth fall open. “C’mon. Come stick somethin’ in my mouth.”

Steve took a deep breath but didn’t move. His expression darkened as his eyes slid across Bucky’s sweaty skin.

“Love feeling you hit the back of my throat,” Bucky continued breathlessly, clenching around Steve’s dick. “Love it when you come in me.”

Beneath him, Steve groaned.

Bucky reached up with one hand and squeezed his own pec.

“C’mon, Stevie,” Bucky looked up at Steve through his lashes again. “Don’t make me beg.”

Steve’s eyes were so dark. His dick strained against the front of his jeans. His face was flushed and Bucky could see each heavy rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

“Tempting,” came the reply as Steve licked his lips. “But maybe I want you to beg.”

Bucky groaned low in his throat and leaned back, showing off his abs. He planted both hands against Steve’s thick chest and gasped as the shift in position pressed Steve’s cock against his prostate.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Bucky breathed as Steve’s hands wrapped around his waist, helping him move. “Fuck, Stevie. You want me to say please?”

Bucky’s arms shook and he collapsed against Steve’s chest and let his head fall back against Steve’s shoulder as a big hand guided his hips up and down. He hardly knew what he was saying anymore. His cock was so hard and his ass was so full.

“You want me to say, ‘Please, Stevie, put your cock in my mouth and fuck me till I’m seein’ stars?’ Is that it, Stevie?” Bucky gasped as his cock leaked against his abs and his eyes slid shut again. “Or maybe, ‘Come lick me, Stevie. I wanna feel your cock and your fingers and your mouth, please, please, please’?”

“Jesus _Christ,”_ the Steve below him breathed into his ear, his hips snapping up to meet Bucky’s thrusts. “The _mouth_ on you.”

“Yeah, Stevie?” Bucky turned to drag his lips across Steve’s cheekbone. “You like my mouth?”

“Love it.”

“Wouldn’t you like it better if it was suckin’ your cock?”

Bucky’s eyes flicked back to the coffee table.

Steve’s lips were red from biting, his fingers dug into the creaking wood, and his pants were stretched painfully tight across his lap.

But still, he didn’t move.

“Oh, come _on,_ Stevie,” Bucky groaned loudly. “What more do I gotta say?”

“ ‘I’m gonna come’ would be a good start,” Steve replied dryly.

Beneath him, Steve chuckled, then snapped his hips hard enough that Bucky lost his rhythm.

 _“Ah!”_ Bucky’s body locked in place as Steve thrust up into him.

Bucky’s hands scrabbled to find purchase but could only grasp at the back of the couch and Steve’s still infuriatingly clothed thigh.

Fire seared down Bucky’s spine as Steve fucked him. He’d been so focused on trying to get the other Steve to join in, he’d lost track of his own impending climax. His cock had already leaked a sticky puddle across his abs and down his balls to join the mess around his hole. 

_“Stevie,”_ he gasped, his back arching off Steve’s chest as his limbs shook.

“I got you,” Steve whispered gently in his ear.

One of his big hands slid up his chest to his lips.

Bucky groaned as two fingers pressed into his mouth. He sucked on them sharply, working his tongue and lips across them and biting down in frustration as his cock slapped against his own abs with each thrust. His balls clenched as Steve’s cock hammered into him. He whined loudly in warning, going tight around Steve’s dick and sucking desperately at his fingers as pleasure wracked his body. 

Steve gasped as Bucky’s hole clenched and Bucky threw his head back as his dick pulsed and come splattered across his chest.

Bucky cried out as teeth bit down on his shoulder and hot come filled his hole. The slide of Steve’s dick turned slick as it slowed and Bucky trembled as another wave of his climax shuddered through him. His dick was still pulsing when another pair of big hands suddenly grabbed his thighs.

Bucky gasped sharply as his legs were yanked up and spread on either side of his chest. He would have lost his balance if the Steve beneath him hadn’t kept a tight grip on his hips. Steve’s cock slipped out of him, a spurt of come hit his rim, then a second huge, hard cock shoved violently into his hole.

 _“Ah, fuck!”_ Bucky fisted a hand in Steve’s shirt as the other Steve hammered into his sensitive, still clenching hole. 

_SMACK. SMACK. SMACK._

The teeth of Steve’s zipper scratched Bucky’s inner thighs and nails bit into his legs as Steve held them up. Bucky’s cock twitched and another spurt of come splashed across his stomach as he stared up at the panting Steve with hazy eyes. Beneath him, Steve let out a satisfied groan and kissed the side of Bucky’s neck.

“That was real good, Buck,” he breathed.

 _“Nngh,”_ was all Bucky managed reply as he slid up Steve’s chest with each thrust of the other Steve’s cock, _“Ah!”_

“You shouldn’t have gotten him so riled up,” Steve chastised, clicking his tongue.

Above him, Steve growled low in his throat. His eyes met Bucky’s and he surged forward, shoving his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky yelped as his oversensitive cock brushed Steve’s stomach, but Steve didn’t relent. He just bit down on Bucky’s lip, forced his legs further apart, and fucked into his used hole with unfaltering thrusts.

The Steve beneath Bucky chuckled. His hands drifted lazily across Bucky’s sticky chest. He cupped Bucky’s pecs and squeezed them together, seemingly unaffected by the fact that Bucky was being fucked on top of him by the other Steve instead of basking in the afterglow.

Bucky groaned as Steve pinched his nipples and the other Steve licked the sound from his mouth.

Bucky’s toes curled as sensation washed over him from all sides. He could feel Steve breathing, low and satisfied beneath him. Fingers tugged and twisted his nipples. Hands gripped the backs of his knees with inhuman strength. His swollen hole stretched mercilessly around Steve’s thick cock. A tongue fucked into his open, gasping mouth. And his still hard, overstimulated cock twitched.

Whether he was coming again or if Steve’s relentless thrusts simply extended the first one, Bucky couldn’t say. All he could do was whine into Steve’s mouth as his cock shot out another long rope of come that splattered against Steve’s hands on his pecs.

Both Steves groaned as Bucky’s body clenched involuntarily and more come pooled across his abs. Steve’s thrusts turned sharp. Bucky hands dug into the back of Steve’s neck as he cried out. 

His hole throbbed.

Steve groaned into Bucky’s mouth and his rhythm faltered as come filled Bucky’s hole for the second time. 

Despite how oversensitive Bucky was, he savored the sensation. Feeling Steve’s cock pulse inside his clenching hole was one of Bucky’s favorite things. It was like he could feel every bump and ridge of Steve’s cock buried right where it belonged, deep in his ass.

Bucky sighed and his whole body went lax as Steve finally slowed to a stop.

The only sound in the room were three panting breaths and the soft _drip, drip_ of come slipping out of Bucky’s ass and onto the hardwood floor.

In the back of Bucky’s mind, it occurred to him that he and the two Steves were just getting started.

He had no idea how he was going to survive whatever was coming next.

Above him, Steve groaned as he pulled out, stepping back to admire the view of Bucky’s spread legs and messy hole.

“You good to go?” he asked.

Bucky struggled to understand what he meant.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks for the break,” the Steve beneath him replied cheerfully.

“What?” Bucky mumbled.

Next thing Bucky knew he was being hauled to his feet. He stumbled against Steve’s chest, then four hands guided him across the room.

“What the fuck, Steve?” Bucky gasped, as his wet, sensitive hole gaped and come dripped down his legs as he stumbled into the dining table.

Steve didn’t reply. He just ripped Bucky’s shirt the rest of the way off and shoved him forward.

Bucky yelped as his chest hit the table.

“Ste— _Ah!”_

Steve pulled his cheeks apart and thrust into him.

“Steve, _fuck!”_ Bucky cried as his hands scrabbled at the smooth wood and his fucked loose hole accepted Steve easily.

“That’s the handy thing about having a duplicate,” Steve mused with a little laugh as he ran his hands up and down Bucky’s back pushing into him with deep even thrusts. “You can tag-team it. Give each other a second to recover, you know?”

“I need—“ Bucky gasped, “I need—“

“What’s that, Buck?” Steve asked, bending over to nose at the back of his neck. “Too much? You know our offer to go visit Coney Island still stands, if you don’t think you can handle this.”

Steve’s meaning was clear. Bucky could have Steve now, like this, or he couldn’t have him at all.

Bucky sobbed against the wood, his sore body relaxing as he made his choice.

“That’s it, just breathe,” Steve moaned into his ear, his abs clenching against Bucky’s back each time he moved. “You’re gonna feel so good, Bucky. I promise.”

Steve’s hands found Bucky’s and he crossed them over Bucky’s lower back. Bucky nudged his feet further apart to lower himself completely onto the table. The come on his chest smeared across the wood with each thrust and Bucky closed his eyes, giving himself over to sensation as Steve straightened up and fucked him like he didn’t already have two loads dripping down his thighs.

Bucky lost himself in a haze of pleasure bordering on pain. His cock was still hard— achingly hard and completely untouched. His ass burned from use. Steve’s cock slid in and out of him and his hands gripped Bucky’s as he pinned them in place.

Then, a hand brushed Bucky’s knee. He jumped at the sudden touch, then whined as hands gripped his thighs. The other Steve was under the table, Bucky realized. His mind moved sluggishly and didn’t quite put the pieces together before a hot mouth closed around the head of his cock.

Bucky cried out. Steve’s hands pinning him to the table were the only thing that kept him from jerking back as Steve’s mouth sank down on him.

Bucky writhed. He fought halfheartedly against Steve’s grip on his hands as Steve’s lips made it to the base of his cock. Steve sucked hard as he slowly pulled off, finding his own torturously slow pace as the other Steve fucked Bucky’s hole with quick sharp thrusts.

Bucky whimpered and pressed his cheek against the rapidly heating wood. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and hoped that Steve would understand.

Three fingers pressed against Bucky’s tongue. He sighed softly.

Steve always understood.

He sucked on Steve’s fingers and felt his trembling legs give out. His knees came together as his toes curled against the floor. His thighs slid against each other with lube and come but neither Steve even paused. Steve’s hand pressing Bucky’s wrists into his lower back remained firmly in place while the other Steve just cupped Bucky’s balls as he slowly took Bucky’s cock into his mouth. He pulled back to tongue at the slit and suck at the head before sinking back down and swallowing around the base.

All Bucky could do was lie there and take it.

When he came he hardly felt it. The only sound that left him was a hitching sob and in return, Steve just moaned and held him in his mouth, swallowing until he was done.

He drifted in a haze of pleasure as Steve kept fucking him and not long after, Steve’s cock stuttered to a halt. Heat flooded Bucky’s hole and when Steve pulled out, Bucky felt a wave of come spill out in his wake. 

Fingers rubbed his sore hole and as soon as Steve loosened his grip on Bucky’s hands, he began to slide down on shaking legs.

Four hands caught him and the world spun. Bucky’s back hit the sticky, come stained table. He let himself be moved until he lay diagonally across one of the corners, his ass hanging over one edge and his head just slipping off the other. The Steves switched places— both naked now though Bucky had no idea when that happened— and the new Steve pushed Bucky’s legs up and held them open as he slipped inside.

Bucky couldn’t help the high, pained whine that left him as his sore hole stretched open for the fourth time.

“You’re doin’ so well, Buck,'' a soft voice whispered in his ear. “Just a little more. You’re doing so well.”

Steve caressed his cheek, then the side of his neck. He angled Bucky’s head until it hung off the edge of the table, then Bucky felt the soft head of his cock brush his lips. 

Bucky whimpered even as his mouth instinctively opened and Steve’s cock slid across his tongue.

“Damn,” one of the Steves muttered.

“I know.”

Simultaneously, the two Steve’s pulled back. Bucky shuddered as his body closed around nothing. Suddenly, a sharp mix of pleasure and pain shot through him as both Steves thrust forward.

Steve’s thick cock filled his mouth while another pierced his throbbing hole.

Bucky writhed and his hands scrabbled at the table, his right gripping the edge while his left dug grooves into the wood. He felt so full. Stuffed from both ends. 

Both Steves stayed there for a moment. Bucky tried to swallow and felt his hole clench as he choked. He heard a chuckle from above him and two hands cupped his pecs, squishing them together while the other two ran up and down his spread thighs.

“Beautiful,” Steve breathed.

“Think he’s gonna last?”

“I mean, if he comes again…”

“I know. Five might be a bit much.”

“Well, it _is_ his birthday.”

“And he _did_ ask for this.”

Steve patted Bucky’s flank to get his attention.

“Whaddya think, Buck? Five?”

Bucky’s tongue tried to work around Steve’s cock but he couldn’t manage more than a garbled moan. He wasn’t even sure what Steve was talking about anyway.

Above him, Steve laughed.

“Alright, five it is then.”

Both Steve’s pulled back. Bucky barely had a moment to suck in a ragged breath before Steve thrust back into him. This time, Steve didn’t hold back. His cock forced its way to the back of Bucky’s mouth and into his throat while the other one fucked into Bucky’s swollen prostate.

Bucky’s feet kicked and his body clenched as Steve set an unfairly punishing rhythm. The two Steve’s moved in tandem, filling and emptying Bucky simultaneously, making him feel consumed and bereft in equal measure.

Hips slapped against Bucky’s face and ass. He could barely breathe, he could barely think, he could barely move. 

He wanted more.

Whatever Steve wanted to do, whatever he had planned, Bucky wanted it.

He wanted it all.

Bit by bit, Bucky relaxed to the onslaught of stimulation. The pain dulled to a distant throb as Steve worked him over. His throat opened as his mouth relaxed and his hole stopped clenching, giving way to a smooth slide. 

“Jesus _Christ_ , you feel that?”

 _“Fuck,”_ Steve laughed. “I knew we’d get here eventually.”

“So soft.”

“Look, he’s starting to drip again.”

Their words washed over Bucky, getting lost in the haze of his mind as it mixed with all the other sensations his brain was struggling to detangle. Distantly, he felt a hand slide from his chest and close around his throat as it bulged with each press of Steve’s cock. Then another hand disappeared from his thigh and closed around the head of his dick.

Bucky’s eyes snapped open and his whole body jerked as Steve’s index finger and thumb circled the head. He didn’t pull or squeeze, he just held Bucky there.

“You wanna come, Buck?”

His thumb moved in little circles just under the head.

Bucky heard wood splinter as he tried desperately to lay still.

His dick _hurt._ He couldn’t even tell if he was still hard he just _hurt._ Even Steve’s gentle touch seared like a hot iron and Bucky didn’t know if he wanted more or less of it.

In a moment of clarity Steve’s words came back to him.

Five.

Bucky had come three times so far. 

That meant there were two more.

Bucky didn’t know if he could survive four, let alone _five._

He whimpered. His hands left the table and he grabbed the hips by his face, pulling them in and keeping them there.

“Shit, Buck—“

Bucky took Steve’s cock deep in his mouth and forced himself to swallow around it. It burned. It burned more than the hand on his cock did.

Steve groaned, his thumb pressing into the hollow of Bucky’s throat as his balls pressed against Bucky’s face.

“Alright, Buck. You asked for it.”

Steve pulled back a half inch, then thrust forward. Bucky groaned as Steve fucked his throat with short, sharp thrusts, alternating now with those of the other Steve.

What little mental faculties Bucky still had left now focused on his throat. He concentrated on breathing, on not choking, on keeping his throat relaxed.

The pain of the hand on his cock receded in the blur of Bucky’s mind.

Maybe if he kept this up, his cock would have a minute to recover before Steve tried to make him come again.

The second the thought occurred to him, Bucky knew it was wishful thinking.

The cock in his ass hadn’t relented one bit. Bucky’s rim was open and loose and his prostate throbbed with every thrust. The hand on his cock was still gently rubbing little shapes beneath the head and the circle of Steve’s fingers was tightening minutely with each passing moment. 

Then Steve’s hand encircled the tip of Bucky’s cock. His slick fingers twisted and pulled, wrapping around the head and squeezing him tight.

Bucky cried out. The sound was muffled by Steve’s cock and his fingers dug into Steve’s ass. His legs kicked, then wrapped around Steve’s waist, pulling him in tight as he oscillated between pleasure and pain.

Steve’s hand on his cock didn’t even slow. He just kept twisting and rubbing the head, completely ignoring the shaft and his aching balls.

Steve’s other hand left Bucky’s throat and pried Bucky’s fingers off his hips.

“Shh, Bucky,” he whispered, pressing Bucky’s wrists back onto the table. “Just let it happen.”

A choked sob left Bucky’s throat as the two Steves continued their relentless, single minded mission to drive Bucky completely insane.

Bucky’s cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat. His ass tried and failed to clench pitifully. His mouth hung open, incapable of closing.

One more twist of Steve’s fingers and fire seared through Bucky’s body.

There had been no build up, or if there had, it had been so consumed by other sensations that Bucky had been incapable of feeling it. His body writhed on the table as come splattered against Steve’s fingers and dripped down his shaft.

Bucky choked on Steve’s dick as his body tightened involuntarily, then again when Steve’s hand didn’t slow. 

Instead of stopping, Steve’s hand finally slid down Bucky’s length, jacking him with tight strokes. 

Only Steve’s immense strength kept Bucky from pulling himself from Steve’s grip as his climax finally ended and Steve started jerking him off.

Bucky whimpered, his heaving chest gasping to recover as somewhere above him, Steve groaned.

Steve’s fourth load filled Bucky’s ass. His hips stuttered as he came, his hand on Bucky’s cock slowing to a stop. A moment later, the other Steve’s grip on Bucky’s wrists went tight.

Bucky felt Steve’s cock pulse against his tongue. He gaged as come shot down his throat and it filled his mouth in long bursts. Steve pulled out, the last spurts splashing against the roof of Bucky’s mouth as he stroked himself and rested his cock on Bucky’s lips.

“Fuck,” Steve sighed, giving himself another pump. “As much as I love it when you swallow, I kind of love it when you don’t either.”

Steve pushed two fingers into Bucky’s mouth, swirling them in the come still coating the inside.

Then Bucky accidentally bit down as a tongue licked his hole.

_“Mmgh!”_

Steve kept his fingers in place as his duplicate licked come back into Bucky’s loose hole.

“That’s kind of mean,” Steve chided his duplicate, stroking Bucky’s wet cheek with his thumb.

“You’d be singin’ a different tune if you could see this,” the other Steve retorted, sounding inordinately pleased with himself before giving Bucky another lick.

Steve just hummed agreeably and pulled his fingers out of Bucky’s mouth and pushed Bucky’s head up to rest on the table again.

“You alright, Buck?”

Bucky blinked up at him.

His mouth was still open and full of come, his chest was heaving, and there was a tongue smearing more come across his hole.

“Alright” wasn’t exactly the word he would use.

Steve just laughed at his vacant expression.

“Maybe that was the wrong question,” Steve mused, bending over to kiss Bucky’s slack lips. “How about, ‘you ready for more?’ ”

Bucky managed a deep groan at that, finally swallowing so he could speak.

The mouth at his hole stretched into a smile.

“Oh, you’re gonna love this, Buck.”

Bucky managed to shake his head as Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and gently lifted him off the table.

“Steve,” Bucky breathed, his voice raw and barely there as he was laid out on the floor.

Hands turned him over and pulled him up to his knees.

“Steve— Stevie, I can’t.”

Bucky’s cock ached. His hole ached. His mouth ached.

He wanted more. He wanted whatever Steve would give him. But he _couldn’t._

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut as his knees slid apart on the hardwood and Steve’s thighs bracketed his own. Warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him up. Bucky leaned back against Steve’s familiar chest and tried to breathe as his body trembled.

“I got another present for you,” Steve whispered in his ear, his hands running up and down Bucky’s chest.

Bucky couldn’t help the pathetic sound that left his lips at that.

“I—I can’t,” Bucky whimpered. “No more, Stevie. I _can’t.”_

“You don’t have to, Bucky,” Steve soothed, kissing the side of Bucky’s neck. “If it’s too much you don’t have to, but you made a birthday wish, didn’t you? You think I’m not gonna give you everything you could ever want?”

Birthday wish? What birthday wish?

“Open your eyes, Bucky,” another voice whispered.

Bucky took a shuddering breath and slowly cracked his eyes open.

It was bright as the afternoon light streamed into the apartment but, after a moment, Bucky was able to focus on the sight in front of him and his breath left his lungs.

They were in the open space between the living room and the kitchen. Steve’s sweaty body was bathed in beams of sunlight. He was spread out in front of him on his elbows with his legs spread wide and his cock heavy and flushed against his abs. Below his thick balls and openly on display was the shining hilt of a metal butt plug.

Despite how completely spent he was, despite how much he ached, and despite the fact that he’d come four times already, Bucky’s cock twitched at the sight.

“When…” Bucky gasped weakly, his fingers reaching for the plug but faltering before he could touch it.

“When you guys were talkin’ bout’ the portal or whatever,” Steve smiled up at him. “This is what you wanted, right? To fuck me?”

Bucky could only nod dumbly.

“Well it _is_ your birthday,” Steve said, relaxing on his elbows. “And it _has_ been over two months.”

“63 days, to be exact,” the other Steve chimed in, giving Bucky an encouraging squeeze.

“It was an awful long time to wait,” Steve continued with big puppy eyes, “but I thought it would be worth it if I could wait ‘till your birthday.”

 _“Fuck.”_ Bucky tipped forward. 

He slid out of Steve’s grip and planted both hands on either side of Steve’s broad chest.

Bucky’s cock brushed Steve’s thigh and he hissed. Behind him Steve’s dick rubbed against Bucky’s ass and Bucky realized what the full picture looked like.

He groaned and let his head hang.

It would hurt.

It would hurt a lot.

It would hurt so good.

A pair of hands cupped his face while another rubbed his back.

“You don’t have to,” Steve whispered, tipping their foreheads together. “You can fuck me later. It doesn’t have to be right now.”

“Will both of you still be here if I wait?” Bucky shakily asked, breathing in Steve’s familiar scent.

“Stark’s moving the portal out of the Tower tomorrow,” Steve replied softly. “I have to be back in one piece before then.”

Steve kissed his cheek and Bucky leaned into it.

“Decided you didn’t want to go easy on me, huh, Rogers?” Bucky mustered his usual teasing tone as best he could.

“It’s called payback, Barnes,” Steve retorted with a grin. “Besides, would you want it any other way?”

Bucky could only huff out a laugh.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Bucky’s arms shook just from holding himself up. He was drenched in come. It coated his ass and thighs and his chest was a tacky mess. His hole was loose, open, and sore and his dick hurt at the slightest touch.

He looked into Steve’s eyes and smirked.

“Well then, bring it on, Rogers.”

Steve grinned wide and bright. He reached between his legs and gripped the base of the plug. 

“Give me a sec,” Steve said, blushing a little as Bucky watched him. “I’m still a little tight.”

Bucky just nodded as Steve began working the plug at his rim. He definitely looked tight.

“You’re lucky you’re getting a break, Buck,” Steve’s voice behind him muttered. “I wasn’t gonna give you one.”

Bucky was about to make a retort but Steve was right. He should use this brief reprieve to its full advantage. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, then reached down and loosely grasped his dick. He groaned in pain. He was still hard and flushed dark red. He dipped his hand lower and touched his slack rim. It stung as he gave it a little tug.

“I’ve never been so loose in my life,” Bucky muttered under his breath.

Both Steves hummed in agreement.

Steve scooted in closer and his hard cock slipped between Bucky’s cheeks.

Bucky shuddered as it rubbed his aching hole but Steve didn’t push it in. Instead he pulled Bucky back up on his knees and hooked his chin over his shoulder and the two of them watched as the other Steve slowly worked his hole open with the plug.

“Whaddya’ think, Stevie?” Bucky asked breathlessly, leaning his cheek against Steve’s. “You’re quite a sight, ain’t ya?”

The Steve on the ground flushed red, his eyes flicking between Bucky and the Steve behind him.

“Not as pretty as you,” Steve replied, kissing Bucky’s cheek. “But yeah, I’m pretty hot.”

Bucky laughed, reaching down to brush the inside of Steve’s thigh with his metal fingers.

“Always were,” he said softly, smiling as Steve looked up at him.

Steve flushed a shade darker and pulled the plug from his hole.

“I’m ready,” he said, abandoning the plug and leaning back on his elbows.

“Are you?” Steve asked in Bucky’s ear.

Bucky scoffed and gripped Steve’s narrow waist, “Ready to fuck you? Always.”

The head of his cock brushed Steve’s hole and Bucky bit back a sharp hiss. His hips jerked back involuntarily.

“Easy,” Steve breathed in his ear.

With one hand, Steve rubbed Bucky’s chest, and with the other, he reached down and took Bucky’s cock in hand. Bucky gasped as Steve’s fingers closed around him and carefully coaxed him forward.

“Just breathe,” Steve whispered as he fed Bucky’s cock into the other Steve’s hole.

Bucky couldn’t help the pained gasp he let out as Steve’s warmth enveloped him. Steve was so hot and so tight— he was bound to be after two months of neglect. Bucky hadn’t even thought of that but he couldn’t deny it now as Steve’s walls surrounded his aching dick and he could do nothing but gasp as need overtook him and he pushed past the pain and bottomed out.

He let out a shuddering sob as Steve clenched around him and his hands landed on Steve’s pecs as he shook.

Beneath him, Steve moaned.

“I’ve missed this,” Steve breathed, his eyes closing as Bucky filled him. “It’s been too long.”

“Who—whose _fucking_ fault is that,” Bucky bit out between clenched teeth.

Both Steves laughed as sweat dripped down Bucky’s chest. 

Bucky was already losing it.

Had Steve always been this hot inside?

How the fuck was he supposed to thrust when even the sensation of Steve laughing made his dick pulse with glorious pain?

Then the other Steve’s cock brushed his hole again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bucky gasped at the sudden reminder. “Fuck, I didn’t think this through.”

“You really didn’t,” the Steve behind him mused. “But you can always tap out, you know.”

“Fuck off,” Bucky snapped as Steve circled his hole with the head of his dick.

Beneath him, Steve laughed again.

“I know you ain’t a quitter, Buck,” Steve said, squeezing Bucky’s hands still gripping his pecs like a lifeline. “You got nothin’ to prove to me.”

Bucky closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

“I _ain’t_ a quitter.”

He pulled out and shoved back straight onto Steve’s cock.

 _“Fuck!”_ Steve gasped behind him.

Bucky forced his hips forward into Steve’s waiting hole.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ the other Steve joined in.

Bucky bit his tongue to keep from sobbing. He jerked his hips back and forth, praying to whatever gods were listening that over the cresting hill of pain before him was a valley of pleasure.

His limbs trembled. His lungs burned as he held his breath. His lips stung as he bit down on them as hard as he could. 

Steve’s ass hurt and it was perfect.

Between one thrust and the next, Bucky’s pace turned frantic. His breath burst out of him in sharp pants as he dug his fingernails into Steve’s chest and fucked him, fucked himself, hard and fast.

Bucky burned. His cock was so hard, so overstimulated. His heartbeat thumped in his ears as his head swam with pain.

He was surrounded by Steve.

“Stevie,” Bucky gasped, tipping his head back. “Stevie. Stevie.”

Steve’s hands slid up and down his waist.

“You’re doin’ so good, Buck,” the Steve behind him whispered.

The one below him just moaned.

“H-hurts,” Bucky whispered, his hips still thrusting frantically.

“I know, Bucky, I know,” Steve caressed Bucky’s shoulder blades before sliding his hands down to the curve of his ass. “Feels so good, doesn’t it?”

Bucky whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, losing himself in the uncontrollable need pooling at the base of his spine. 

“Pull my hair,” he hissed sharply.

“Really?” Steve replied, surprised. “You only put it up like this when you _don’t_ want—”

Bucky groaned loudly and yanked the hair tie holding his ponytail up. It snapped and his hair cascaded around his shoulders, sticking instantly to the sweat and come still smeared across his face.

“Okay, message received,” Steve chuckled.

A hand slid up his spine and into his hair. Fingers dug into his scalp, then curled into a fist, gripping Bucky’s hair by the roots.

Bucky moaned as his head was yanked back, his fingertips just managing to still reach Steve’s chest below him as his back arched. 

_“Yes,”_ Bucky sighed breathlessly, his eyes sliding closed again as it all became too much.

The already desperate pace of his thrusts became impossibly needier. His hips smacked against Steve’s ass, then his ass smacked back against Steve’s cock.

It hurt but he couldn’t stop. His need was unbridled and consuming. 

Steve felt so good. Bucky missed this so much.

“Love you,” Bucky gasped as his body tingled with ebbing pain. “Fuck, Stevie. Love you.”

“Love you too, Buck,” Steve gasped, his chest heaving as Bucky fucked him. “So much.”

“So much,” the other Steve echoed, his fist tightening in Bucky’s hair.

Bucky crested over the hill of pain and like the rising sun, pleasure washed over him.

“O-oh my god,” he stuttered as the thrust of his hips faltered, “oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck.”_

His nails scratched viciously against Steve’s chest as he latched onto him with an iron grip. Bucky held Steve in place as his body spasmed and his vision whited out. The Steve behind him angled his hips just so and suddenly every thrust backwards sent impossibly brighter sparks up his burning spine.

_“Ah!”_

Bucky couldn’t take it anymore.

He frantically pulled out of Steve, pushing himself up on his knees to get the other Steve’s cock out of his ass too. He collapsed onto Steve’s chest, burying his face in his pecs and crying out as a shudder wracked his whole body.

His balls tightened, his ass gaped, and his cock burned as he came dry.

No come dripped down his shaft but it wracked through him with an intensity he’d never experienced. His cock throbbed and clenched as he thrust against nothing but air. He dug his teeth into Steve’s soft skin and he let out a broken moan as his cock pulsed again and again.

“Holy _fuck.”_ One of the Steve’s breathed, his voice full of awe as he watched Bucky shake.

“Did he just?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my _god.”_

“Nothin’ came out.”

“We broke him.”

“He’s _empty.”_

“Jesus, I’m gonna come.”

Bucky was a shuddering puddle of nothing when Steve rolled him onto his back.

His whole body was sore, used, and _glowing._

“Bucky, if you’re still with me, open your mouth.”

God, his jaw hurt, but he wasn’t about to pass up on the opportunity to taste Steve’s come again.

His lips parted.

“Fuck, I don’t deserve this.”

“Speak for yourself.” The tip of Steve’s cock brushed the left corner of Bucky's lips. “I had to fuck him while wearing a plug. _Twice._ I thought I was gonna _die.”_

Steve’s cock shifted against Bucky’s lips and he realized belatedly that Steve was vigorously jerking off beside him with his cock head aimed between his lips. A second cock brushed his opposite cheek.

Bucky pried his wet eyes open and looked up.

Both Steves were kneeling on either side of his face, both flushed and panting as they stripped their cocks hard and fast directly over Bucky’s mouth.

A lazy smile spread across Bucky’s face.

“God, you’re pretty,” Steve gasped, his hair brushing his duplicates as they both peered down at Bucky.

Bucky turned his face to wrap his lips around the tip of Steve’s cock. Steve moaned loudly. Bucky let him go with a _pop_ and turned his face the other way to let the other Steve feed his cock between his lips. Bucky tongued at his slit, savoring the litany of curses Steve breathed out before letting him go too.

Back between them both, Bucky opened his mouth again, and waited.

A hand fisted in his hair, sharply tugging his face to the right. Bucky moaned as Steve’s thick cock pushed past his lips and come flooded his mouth. Steve groaned loudly and the slick sound of the other Steve still jerking off got even faster. Bucky didn’t swallow as his mouth filled, he just kept himself open as Steve finished and when the grip on his hair went slack, he turned his face the other way.

“Fuck,” Steve hissed, his cock shoving between Bucky’s open lips as he jacked himself, _“Bucky—“_

Steve’s head tipped back as his hand jerked. A moment later, Bucky felt another surge of come spill into his mouth. It was too much, it spilled from the corners of his mouth as another burst filled him. And another. Bucky moaned as it slid down his cheeks, finally closing his lips around Steve’s cock and sucking the last spurts directly from his slit as come soaked his chin and dripped down his neck.

Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead as he finally let the other Steve’s spent cock go. Fingers touched his sticky chin and turned his face. Bucky blinked blearily at Steve’s smile before he was pulled into a soft kiss. Steve licked come from his mouth and another set of lips kissed his cheekbone. 

Tongues licked come off his skin. Lips took turns kissing him. Gentle hands ran up and down his come-soaked chest.

“I was gonna plug you up like you did to me,” Steve sighed against Bucky’s lips while the other Steve sucked at his collarbones, “but I feel like you’d cry if I did.”

Bucky nipped at Steve’s lips.

“So?” He asked petulantly.

The word came out slurred but frankly, Bucky was just impressed that he’d managed to say anything at all.

Above him, Steve chuckled.

“Seriously?” He replied, shaking his head.

“I wan’ it.” Bucky breathed, tipping his chin up so Steve would kiss him again.

“I don’t know, Buck,” the other Steve said against this chest, his hand drifting down towards Bucky’s hips.

Steve’s hand slipped between Bucky’s legs and the sob was halfway out of Bucky’s mouth before his fingers even touched him.

Actual tears sprang to Bucky’s eyes as a single finger slid in and circled his hole.

“Stop,” Bucky gasped sharply. “Okay, stop, you’re right!”

Steve’s hand vanished and the other Steve kissed his cheeks soothingly.

“Another time,” Steve muttered, curling his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulling him in.

Bucky went easily, still shaking as he let Steve scoop him into his lap. He felt slick come and lube and sweat trickling down his body as Steve got to his feet. Bucky buried his face in Steve’s neck and it wasn’t until he was sinking into warm water that he realized how gone he was.

Bucky forced himself to focus and found himself cozily tucked between two broad chests in their large bathtub. Steve’s warm arms held him gently in the water and another set of hands carefully rubbed the sticky mess from his skin.

“Stevie,” Bucky mumbled sleepily.

“Yeah, Buck?” Lips pressed against the back of his neck and his forehead.

“That was perfect.”


End file.
